Sunstar
Sunstar, known as in Japan, is the final boss from the Game Boy game Mega Man V, a powerful robot that wants to dominate the entire universe. He is an ancient doomsday weapon from the same era as the Stardroids that was found by Dr. Wily in some mysterious ruins. After his defeat inside the Wily Star, Wily activates Sunstar and commands him to destroy Mega Man as a final resort. However, Sunstar attacks Wily instead, critically damaging his Wily Capsule with a single shot which causes him to retreat. Afterwards, Sunstar turns his attention to Mega Man who is standing before him. He introduces himself as the "doomsday weapon," stating he "must destroy all inferior life forms." It's after these words that Sunstar engages in battle, forcing Mega Man to defend himself. When Sunstar is defeated in the battle, Mega Man asks if he is all right, and if he wants to be taken for repairs in Dr. Light's Laboratory. Surprised by Mega Man's kindness to an enemy, Sunstar asks why he is helping him, as both are robots created only to fight. Mega Man says that he is wrong, and that he will only fight when it is needed to protect the world. Mega Man then tells him that robots and humans can live together in peace. Sunstar thinks about what Mega Man said, but says he will never know, as his fusion reactor was critically damaged and it could explode at any moment. He then tells Mega Man to leave. In the Japanese version, he also notes that peace was unimaginable for his civilization, but Mega Man may be able to achieve it. He then told Mega Man that his explosion will destroy the dangerous Wily Star, his final act being one that will help bring peace.Legends of Localization: Mega Man V's Ending Was a Bit Different in Japanese Shortly after Mega Man's escape in Space Rush, Sunstar's explosion decimates the entire Wily Star. Mega Man watches the scene over his shoulder as he makes his way back to Earth. Owing to his being the final boss, Sunstar's Special Weapon, the Nova Weapon (unnamed in the Japanese version), is unobtainable by Mega Man during gameplay. However, Dr. Wily indicated prior to Sunstar turning against him that the Nova Weapon's capabilities were powerful enough to destroy Mega Man outright. Strategy Sunstar has three phases and is a threatening enemy: *'First phase:' He charges a giant beam, being invincible while doing that. After charging enough energy, he releases it at once and then dashes to tackle Mega Man. This can be avoided by standing close enough to him and jumping very high on place (as there is low gravity, it makes jumping easier) just before he shoots the beam, so it misses and Sunstar also misses the tackle. Then he shoots three crawling, then rising orbs that rise when it reaches Mega Man. This can be avoided by jumping forward then returning to place so the orb gets tricked into rising and miss Mega Man. Sunstar is vulnerable when he finishes an attack. After he loses 1/3 of his health, he will shoot a fireball in Mega Man's direction that burns the floor, which has to be avoided by jumping and then falling into the hole it makes to advance to the next phase. *'Second phase:' This time he fires three fire blasts from his arm cannon that are avoided by jumping over them. Then, he fires two sparks that bounce then incredibly rise. They are avoided by standing below them. He then finishes the strategy by leaping four times to the other side of the screen, which is avoided by timing a slide to go under him. This time, he is weak while attacking and while he is leaping. After sustaining another loss of another 1/3, he will shoot another fireball and advance to the last phase. *'Last phase:' This time, he will charge himself (becoming invincible) and then turn into a rushing fireball that goes through the floor, rises a block tall, continues dashing, goes down along the floor again and stops the loop at the other side of the screen. This is difficult to avoid, but the player has to stand on the other side of the screen and jump when he rushes to avoid him, then jump again to avoid it again. Then, he rises and charges a destructive rain that also burns the floor, much like Toad Man. It is unavoidable, but Mega Man can stop Sunstar from doing so by shooting him before he summons the destructive rain, much again like Toad Man. This time, he is more vulnerable when he is about to summon the rain. Sunstar has no primary weaknesses to any of the Special Weapons, but Mega Man can effectively use Spark Chaser, since it can hit Sunstar multiple times. Interestingly enough, like Uranus, Sunstar takes the same damage from a charged Mega Arm as an uncharged shot. After defeating Sunstar, the last cutscenes will roll. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Sunstar will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man V. Other media ''Mega Man Gigamix An aggregation of negative emotion, born from the negative emotions harvested from people’s hearts and refined by Dark Moon. It is not a robot like the Stardroids, much less a living organism as commonly understood. Being an aggregation of disparate thoughts, it does not possess an individual sense of self; composed of fear, despair, and other negative human emotions, it is a collection of all that is negative in the world, and moved only by the urge to destroy its surroundings. The reason negative emotions win out during collection is simply that they are much easier to harvest from most people. In the story Toward a Bright Tomorrow, Sunstar emerges from Dark Moon when Dark Moon and Terra were defeated by Mega Man in space. It and Mega Man do battle, all the while questioning Mega Man if it's worth fighting for the Earth and its people. Mega Man refuses to give up and believes in the people and eventually destroys Sunstar. It is described as being the ultimate doomsday weapon, capable of destroying the entire universe. Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In issue 32, Sunstar and the Stardroids are on a giant orbiting space station, and they receive a message from Ra Moon who before shutting down tells them to avenge it. Coincidentally, when Needle Man is taken control of by Ra Moon earlier, he says "destroy all you inferior lifeforms", which is similar to what Sunstar himself said in the game. He would also appear in Issue 54's Short Circuits strip alongside various other threats, and in Issue 55 when Dr. Light envisioned the events of Mega Man V. Other appearances Sunstar appeared briefly in exposition in a Robot Museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. Gallery SunstarGigamix.jpg|Sunstar in the manga Mega Man Gigamix. TheEndOfRaMoon.jpg|Sunstar in the Mega Man comic. R&FMangaSungod.jpg|Sunstar in the Rockman & Forte manga. MM&BSunstar.png|Sunstar's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Video Trivia *The reference to brushing teeth in Sunstar's data is likely a reference to its status as an early-morning activity. It is logical that Sunstar would enjoy activities done as the sun comes up. *Like Quint, Sunstar is also mistakenly grouped with others, in his case the Stardroids, although he did come from the same era as them. *Sunstar has an assymetrical design, with his arms having different shoulder armor and a right hand while having an arm cannon on his left arm. His design differs slightly in the Rockman & Forte manga, with his shoulder armor portrayed as symmetrical. **Sunstar's appearance in the Giga Mix manga, while bearing similar armor, portrays him as being made of pure energy with floating pieces of armor. *Sunstar is the first final boss from the original Mega Man series that isn't Dr. Wily, and one of the few final bosses to hold this honor, the others being New Yellow Devil and Rockman Shadow. *Sunstar and Pharaoh Man share some similarities in their designs, as they are based off the Egyptian Sun God Ra and an Egyptian Pharaoh, respectively, the latter being considered descendants of the former. *Sunstar and Ballade share similarities in terms of their character development. They were both combat robots who realized the error of their ways after their respective battles with Mega Man and helped the Blue Bomber escape from life-threatening situations as a final act of redemption. References es:Sunstar Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:One hand Category:Fortress bosses